Emerald Eyes, Grim Lies
by justanauthor148
Summary: Maka Albarn is a simple girl. She attends the DWMA, along with her friends, Liz, Patti, Kid, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and her partner/boyfriend Soul Eater. On her journey to collect 99 souls and 1 witch soul to turn her partner into a Death Scythe, she finds out the truth. Her whole life has been a lie.
1. Chapter 1: Emerald Eyes - Maka POV

**Chapter 1: Emerald Eyes – Maka POV**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Soul Eater.**

 _7/28/16_

 _Hi, my name is Maka Albarn._

 _I'm a skinny girl, not very attractive. I have emerald green eyes, and I wear my thin hair into two pigtails. I go to the DWMA, otherwise known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy. My partner is named Soul Eater. He's got shaggy white hair, and a… unique attitude. He can transform into a weapon, more specifically a scythe. Together, for the DWMA and Lord Death himself, our job is to collect 99 kishin souls and one witch soul to power Soul up and make him a Death Scythe, a weapon of Lord Death's himself._

 _But, we messed up._

 _Soul and I had just nailed our 99th soul, and it was time to get us a witch, and that is when we ran into Blair. A cat, yes, a cat. Mhmm… Wondering how we mistook a simple creature for an all powerful witch? Let me tell you, I've never hated the word 'pumpkin' so much. Blair basically gave Soul and I the illusion that she was a witch… We fell for it, and now ALL of our souls that we collected are gone. G-O-N-E, GONE._

 _Soul is more than just my partner though. See, Soul and I have been dating for about a month now. It's still very, very new to us, especially since we've lived together for so long. Things kind of just... Happened, I guess._

 **RIIIIING**

"Maka, c'mon, the bell just rung for class!" said Soul.

I look up and see my partner and boyfriend, Soul Eater. Man, he looks good today. His crimson eyes are so piercing, it makes me blush instantly. I jog up to him and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful," he says with a smirk. His words make my blush grow deeper.

"Hi there, ready for class?" I ask.

"Am I ever?" Soul laughs.

I roll my eyes and let my hand rest interlocked with his. I spot our group of friends, Liz & Patti, their meister Death the Kid, BlackStar and his weapon Tsubaki.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I ask the group.

"Great, Maka, thank you, how are you?" Kid responds.

"Great!" I say.

"Maka, can I ask you a question?" Tsubaki asks. I look at her curiously. She pulls me over, away from the group. "Has BlackStar said anything about me?"

I freeze. Oh yeah... I was supposed to ask him what he thought of Tsubaki... His weapon has a major crush on him. I look at the slim, beautiful girl in front of me and her hopeful eyes.

Dang.

 _ **Authors Note: Thank you so much... I know it's a short chapter 1, but this is purely to see how much love I get for this story. After this, the chapters will hopefully be around 1,000+ words. Thank you! R &R. ~justanauthor148**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tsubaki's Wish

**Chapter 2: Tsubaki's Wish - Maka's POV**

"Tsubaki, why can't you just take my word for it and believe he likes you?" I ask.

"Because Maka! I don't want to look stupid and ask him out... I really like him. He may be annoying and loud-mouthed, but once you get to know BlackStar, he's really great," Tsubaki responds, "I may even love him."

I look forward at the three boys and two girls in front of us. Kid is talking to Liz, Patti is enjoying her giraffe, and Soul and BlackStar are talking. This is most definitely a tricky situation, I'll have to see if I can get Soul to help me out since he's Star's best friend.

 **Soul's POV**

"Dude, if you like Tsubaki THAT much, just ask her out!" I say.

"Have you SEEN Tsubaki? She is way out of my league. Way out of it. There is no way a guy like me can get a girl like that," BlackStar says.

I roll my eyes and smirk. Maka hasn't told me yet, but I can tell from the fidgety way that Tsubaki acts around BlackStar and the enormous blush she gets when he talks to her, she likes him. I can only guess that Maka and Tsubaki are talking about it back there, trying to figure out if this idiot feels the same. Star may be obnoxious, but he's actually hidden the way he feels fairly well. Seems like our whole group knows how she feels about the guy, but Star doesn't.

We stop by the wall of jobs that we can take.

"Yo, Tsubaki, c'mon! Let's see who'll give us our next soul," yells Star.

"Okay!" Tsubaki says, running up to him with a deep blush. Wow, he's oblivious.

I look to my right and see my girl. Maka may not look it, but she's so strong, it's beautiful. She's looking for our next job, for our 33rd soul. We decide on Italy, and we leave tomorrow.

"Let's get to class," Maka says, smiling.

We continue down the hallway, taking two lefts and one right turn, into Stein's class. Basically all he ever does is cut open animals for his crazy liking.

 _*After class*_

"Ugh, I hate Stein's class, the dissections are gross. Like, I don't want to always see the insides of some extinct animal, thank you," says Liz. I look at her and smirk, she's cute but such a baby. I wonder how Kid deals with her and Patti on the daily.

"Haha," Maka laughs, "Guys I got to head to the library for some studying for midterms. See you later?"

"Definitely hot stuff," I wink, and she blushes. Maka walks off and I turn to Star. "Wanna head to my house and game?"

"HELL YES, I thought you'd never ask! YAHOO!" Star yells.

Star and I head to my house with Tsubaki, who is just bringing a book with her to read. Hopefully I can get the two of them alone and let things play out as they may.

 _ **WARNING - LEMON AHEAD. IF YOU FEEL TOO UNCOMFORTABLE TO READ THIS, STOP HERE.**_

 **Tsubaki's POV**

It's been about an hour since Star and Soul started their game and I've finished my book. Luckily Soul let me go into sweet Maka's room for the quietness I needed. I put my book down on her bed, and start looking at all of her picture frames around the room. There's some of our friends, of just her and Soul, of her and her family... Maka has had a hard life. I feel for her so deeply. She's such a sweet girl. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek... Light sobs escape my throat. Maka and I have so much in common. A hard background.

 **Soul's POV**

I hear something that sounds like crying. "Hey, dude, wanna go check on Tsubaki?" I ask.

Star pauses the game and looks at me, "Why?"

"I think she's crying," I say.

Star looks at me then looks at Maka's bedroom door, the door that separates Tsubaki from the noises of the video game. He gets up without a word. He walks over and knocks on the door lightly, we both her a faint, "Come in..." from Tsubaki. He looks at me one more time, and I get up and say, "Listen, I'll head to the school and find Maka. Keep the house locked, and do what you need to do."

 **Star's POV**

I walk into the lit bedroom and I see my weapon lying on the bed, crying. Every bone in my body says to go over there and comfort her, yet I shove my hands into my pockets. "Tsubaki?" I say lightly.

"Oh, oh, BlackStar, I'm sorry..." She says, wiping her the tears away from her eyes. I've been in love with this girl since I met her, yet at the time I was too ignorant to realize it. Maybe I should tell her. Confess to her.

"Tsubaki, I want to tell you something..." I say, nervous, "I've realized this fact has been true ever since I met you and we became partners. Tsubaki, I love you."

Her eyes widen. "BlackStar..." Tears begin to form again, and I look at her, worried. I kiss her.

The kiss deepens, from the years of want that have been bottled up between us. I bring her on top of me. Soon, my shirt is off, and her cold hands are tracing my skin. I break the kiss.

"Tsubaki, what do you want to do...?" I ask, noticing a light bump forming in my pants.

"Star, I want this... I want you. Please," Tsubaki says. I kiss her again and slowly inch her shirt up her lovely body. Goddamn... She's so beautiful. Once we are both naked, I look around and notice a box of condoms, probably a 'gift' from Maka's dad. I grab one. I slip it on my hard member and I ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she says, with no hesitation.

I line myself up with her and slowly push myself inside. It's so warm and tight. A light moan escapes her mouth, yet as soon as I find a wall, I realize she's a virgin.

"Tsubaki-"

"Do it. I want to give myself to you in this way." She says, stopping me midsentence.

I push, harder, and a scream shreds through the room. I start going in and out and soon the screams turn into moans of pleasure.

 **AAND, DONE! First lemon scene, like, ever, so please. R &R. Enjoy the newest chapter! ~justanauthor148**


End file.
